A Christmas Caroal Gone Arwy
by Tribble Master
Summary: After the third spirt in A Christmas Carol , one shot, really strange, i promise


_Disclaimer: Not Mine, you know what I mean._

_Now, on with the story!_

A Christmas Carol Gone Awry

Bathed in the light of redemption and surrounded by darkness emitting from the third sprit Scrooge begged. He begged and he prayed, just to live through yesterday anew, to right his injustices. Then as Scrooge sat humbly on his knees the sprit moved closer, its muted lips refusing sound to escape. Trembling Scrooge looked into the cold eyes of Christmas Future only to find himself in his bed with carolers singing outside his front door.

'_Tis the season to be evil!  
__Muhahahaha!_

Scrooge grabbed a handful of money and ran towards the porch.

_Deck the halls with gasoline!  
__Muhahahaha!  
__Light a match and-_

The boys scattered when affronted by the fierce old man, but before they had all gone one was pulled toward Scrooge. "You boy! What day be it?" Yelled Scrooge.

" 'Tis December 25, sir, Christmas Day." stated the boy, uncertain if this information could appease the man before him. The chink of two gold coins was a definite yes.

"Thank you m' boy," Scrooge said with a twinkle in his eye, grateful the sprits had given him this chance. He smiled as saw the boy off before running back into his house.

The maid was in great surprise when she heard Scrooge's rants about 'performing Christmas miracles,' and shocked when her boss, the notorious tight wad, let two gold coins clink into her hand as a Christmas bonus.

Scrooge's heart pumped with joy as he got dressed planning out the days events. Rushing out of the house now, his eyes twinkled as his pockets jingled with coins. Scrooge even let the rare coin slip from his fingers into nearly every passing peasant's palm.

Soon enough he had ventured into _Carriage Super Market_. There he bought the largest turkey, and as Scrooge left the building he noticed a crowd amassing around him. "Eh?" Scrooge shrugged.

As he walked farther he saw now his goal was in sight; Tiny Tim's house. He eagerly knocked on the door, now knowing the full extent of Tiny Tim's illness he was consumed with pity for the family. Suddenly the creak brought Scrooge from his ponderings to stare at the crippled boy in the flesh.

"Scrooge sir…" Tiny Tim stuttered.

"Merry Christmas to you also!" Scrooge said heartily, smiling as he handed the boy the turkey. A grin erupted on the boy's face, and his father's face who had just appeared in the door way. "I plan to pay for this boy's," Scrooge began emphizing his point by patting Tiny Tim's head, "medical care so he may walk easier!"

There was a loud 'awwwwwwwwww' from the audience and oddly enough a man was holding a sign that said:

**Point and laugh! Oh shoot!  
****Wrong stupid sign, why aren't you people awwwwwing?**

Scrooge whirled back towards Tim and tossed a multitude of gold coins in the air. The crowd stopped at the _chink chink chink_ of coins in Tim's hat.

"I follow this loony all day for a measly coin, but he," the man jerked a thumb at Scrooge, "gives it to some cripple!"

"Yeah!" yelled another.

"Not fair!" agreed more.

By now, for some twisted reason torches and pitchforks had appeared in the crowds' hands.

"I say we rip the gold from Tiny Tim!" A woman screamed.

"He's got he most gold on him right now!' A child yelled.

"Huzzah!" The crowd cried unanimously.

Tiny Tim's face spread in to horror within seconds, Scrooge just looked on frozen to the spot. After what seemed like a million moments on the edge of forever the crowd advanced. There was no time for Tiny Tim to scream, what came out was muffled by the mass of people engulfing him. For a second there was chaos.

"You guys got enough?" One man called.

"Yeah!" was the unanimous response.

"Wait what do we with-" The villager was stopped short.

"God bless us, every one..." gasped Tiny Tim before the light in his eyes went out, and well he kicked the bucket.

"With the body." The villager finished.

"Eh." The crowd shrugged, and walked off.

That day when Ebenezer Scrooge walked off his eyes still twinkled with a morbid joy, and his pockets jingled with coins multiplied than that of which he started out with.

Dun,dun,dun…………

THE END


End file.
